angel from above
by Lilli89
Summary: When Lindsay and Halstead find a missing kid in a basement, they face one of their biggest nightmares. Are they able to solve the case and deal with a little girl, who had been locked up for a long time? And how does it effect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

First of all I have to say sorry for plenty of uploads before. There is some technical problem with the site so I had to reupload this story over and over again. Thanks for all of your reviews, your patience and sorry for going on your nerves by uploading several times.

Note: I don't own the series or any characters.

My english is still not good. But I did my best to translate my story from german into english.

CPCCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

"Hey little one. Is that your stuffed animal?"

Halstead looked at the girl with wide eyes, while he put his back up gun in his pocket and glanced at Lindsay. She wasn't less shocked and still in anger about the fact that they found the kid in such a place like this.

"My name is Jay. This is Erin. We're here to save you. Nothing bad is going to happen okay?", he handled her the toy to bring some comfort in the situation.

The girl nodded in fear. Still shaking, she squeezed the blanket which was situated in front of her.

"Would you mind crawling out of here?"

Halstead reached for her hand which she grabbed before he pulled her towards his arms.

"You're going to be okay. I promise."

Lindsay still searched for the way with a flash light.

Jay gently rocked the thin girl in his arms, which started to cry heavily as they left the basement to reach the living room.

"Voight, you were right. We got this kid on Morlton Avenue. Let's send an ambulance to make sure if she's okay", Lindsay called Hank to finish the operation.

Helpless and confused Erin and Jay glanced at each other while the crying of the young girl disturbed the silence.

"Shhh…It's alright. You're save now", Lindsay whispered while taking the kid up from Jays arms, still unbelievable what had happened in this house…

CPCPCPCPCPCP

"She's still not speaking", Erin whispered when she entered the office. The 6 year old was sitting in the neighborhood room, still staring at the wall.

"She's in a good physical condition. Someone supplied her with food and clothes. She's not hydrated."

Halstead, Ruzek and Ollinsky looked at each other in concern, still sharing a serious look with Voight.

Jay still watching his computer, gathered for further information.

"Molly Ann Green. She's six, went missing around two years ago near San Diego. One day after her parents died."

"San Diego? How did she make it to Illinois, if she lives in California?"

Jay shook his shoulders.

"She probably ran away."

Lindsay raised her eyebrows. She didn't take the theory for granted.

"Not at this age. I mean, look at her. How would she take that long way?"

"What if it wasn't an accident. What if someone killed the parents to get Molly?", Ruzek assumed resulting a thoughtful look from Voights side.

"Anyway, however it is. We can't send child service to get her, so no social worker before we solved the case."

Erin looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"As far as we don't know how that kid got into the basement of this house we can't risk to send her to some foster home. Lindsay, you're going to take care of Molly."

Erin looked at him in surprise, but didn't flinch.

"Sure but what about the paper work and stuff?"

Hank smiled weakly.

"Halstead is going to help you. Focus on this kid. Don't let her out of the way. And if she's able to talk you're getting most of information out of her."

Jay and Erin shared a serious glance before she made her way to the side room. She mourned by closing the door, and looked at the little girl, who still watched her with big eyes…

CPCPDCPD

"I don't get it. Why is he doing that? Two weeks ago he wanted to make sure that he doesn't want any in-house romance in his unit. Now he wants us to care for this kid? Like we are parents?"

"It might be a test, Erin. He's probably testing how far we go."

Lindsay played with the pencil in her hands, before her glance wandered to the girl who was sitting next door, sadly playing with a doll Olisnky brought in from his daughter.

"I don't know. She didn't already say a word. Whatever she's seen must be horrific. If she's really been there for two years we have to figure on everything."

"We should search for something she could trust. Familiar things like dolls. Self-made pictures. "

"Yeah, so let's go, Halstead. Try to be a Daddy."

"What?"

Erin smiled.

"I can't take her to my apartment this night. I'm still busy with the Hooper case and I can't work at home. You're already off duty."

"You mean, I bring her to my house? Could work. If I hadn't the meeting with Ruzek at 5 am. It's because of this dealer. You know? "

Erin groaned loudly.

"Indeed, there would be no problem. But it means to wake up the kid in the middle of the night."

"Okay, we make a different plan. You're staying here with Molly. There is an old sleeping bag in Voights car while she can sleep on the couch at the waiting room. How does that sound?"

"That's a deal", Halstead accepted, even if he looked through the window with an anxious impression.

Not that he didn't liked children. But this little one would gonna be a huge challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your support. For every single review, favorite and everything else.

I still hope you understand the main point of the story, cause my english might be still horrible.

Please let me know if you like it :)

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

"Please, don't cry. We keep the light on. Big promise", Jay whined after he had sent Molly to bed which didn't really work. The six year old sobbed like he's never seen a kid before. She sat on the couch, still awake while squeezing her little stuffed rabbit.

There was no thought which reminded him on an innocent sleeping kid.

"Hey, big girl, there's no need to be afraid. We're here to protect you. You're save now."

She kept quiet, but didn't stopped crying.

Alarmed by the upcoming noises Erin walked into the room, still with a concerned look when she recognized Halstead helplessly soothing the kid.

She gently took place next to Jay who glanced at her when she entered the visitor's area. Erin took the girls hand, still watching her, while she constantly stroked the back of her palm.

"Tell me what is scaring you, sweetheart. Are you afraid of the dark?"

She doubtful nodded her head.

"They're coming. I know they will", the little one whispered, which resulted Lindsay looking in Jays direction seriously.

"Who are they? Men? How many"

Molly started shaking, but didn't respond.

As if paralysed she constantly stared on the white wall.

Minutes going by, but there was still silence.

"Let it be Erin. You make it even more worse", Halstead whispered before he focused his attention on a book.

"No one can hurt you, cause we are looking out for you. Any idea where you are?", Lindsay pointed at her badge which she handled to Molly, who finally focused on her.

"You're at a police station and surrounded by strong women and men who do their best to protect you."

The little girl watched the badge at the inside of her palm.

"Keep it for tonight, will bring you luck", Erin promised when she swept one of Mollys tears away.

"What about reading a good night story? Do you like that?", Jay pointed at some children's book what she affirmed hesitantly.

"Great idea. Uncle Jay is the best reader in the world. Trust me Molly", Erin twinkled when Halstead grabbed the story of Alice in Wonderland and started to read.

Sadly she watched Halstead telling Molly the story, before she left the room, still confident that Molly got calm.

Next time she looked after them, Jay had already fallen asleep and protectively laid next to a little girl who was already fallen asleep by herself.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

He didn't really know where he was, but sometime in the middle of the night, he heard screams. A childish voice cried for help, woke him up quickly.

"Molly!"

Suddenly he was sitting up in bed. He looked around irritably, until his eyes caught the little girl who rolled up on the matress, still whimpering for help.

He automatically searched for his gun, looking for some enemies, but stopped when he realized that there was no one else in the room.

The kid must have had a nightmare. Obviously her mind was playing a bad game.

"Wake up! Come one, Molly. Open your eyes!", he softly slapped her cheeks until she did, staring at him with wide pupils.

Where the hell was Erin? He needed her that bad and apparently she was gone or taking a break.

Desperately he looked at the side room but only noticed an empty chair.

"Mommy! Daddy!", the kid cried, leaving Jay in a helpless condition.

Overwhelmed he crawled next to Molly, put a gentle hand on her shoulder and helped her to sit on the couch before he embraced her. He gave her a bear hug, while he stroked her bag, whispering comforting words.

"Shhhh….I'm here. It's okay. It's gonna be alright."

Thoughtful his eyes wandered through the room until they meet Lindsey who just arrived from the bathroom and looked at them in anxious…

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

"This kid is driving me insane. She had been up all night, Erin. No sleep until shift starts", Halstead yawned when he took some coffee and looked at the six year old, who was in the neighborhood room.

Adam was sitting on the floor and tried to start a conversation with her. He wanted to take her interest to some old cars and plastic animals which didn't really work. While he was playing, Molly focused on a book.

There was no sign of cooperation.

"I don't think that would be work. I mean, this whole guardian- thing. This kid is totally numb. It probably took years of conditioning. Suddenly she starts crying and in the next moment it feels like she's frozen inside. She bearly speaks. And if you ask me, she would be better off in some kind of a center for traumatized children", Jay started to sum up lasts night experiences, while Erin looked totally pissed at him, not sure what had been more nerve wrecking. She hesitated if it had been Halstead and his demotivation or this little girl.

"What else should we do? Dropping her on foster care to find out she is missing next week?"

Jay shook his shoulders and looked at his colleague in desperation. Ruzek wasn't any more optimistic when playing with match box, without getting any glance of this little kid.

"What about the parents? Did we get further information?", Halstead questioned, when Lindsay handled him some files.

"Her father was a construction worker, her mum worked at an office. Jordan Greening has been arrested twice, first time for speeding, second time for some burglar issue. But it's been already ten years ago. "

"Which means they are clear?"

"Almost."

Halsteads eyes wandered around the table until they stopped.

"Can I get a few of your crayons and paper?"

"Sure", Erin searched for some white sheets in her desk and handled them to Jay.

"What's your plan?"

Mysteriously Jay twinkled before he entered next door, with Erin and Adam still watching the scene.

"Hey big girl, what about painting something? You want us to paint a picture?", he showed her the different colors, when she crawled to the table, hesitancy taking a seat on one of the chairs.

She stared at him with wide eyes, when he forced himself to smile.

Unsure what her reaction might be he started to draw a house and waited till she joined him. After a while it started working out and Molly painted on her own.

Jay smiled weakly, but hold his thumb up.

Erin grabbed some documents and reached for her bag before she slowly walked to Halstead, who started to whisper.

"Normally children like to show their emotions by drawing. It's a common phenomenon."

"Good idea. "

"I know. It works nearly everywhere. When I was in Afghanistan I had to stay in a hospital for a while. Not some kind of army hospital. It was a clinic of a worldwide organization, who helps every wounded person like Army Soldiers, habitants, also shoters of the opposite side. And there was a little Afghan boy who lost his leg because of a handgrenade. He used to love painting. But if you looked at his pictures, you froze because it was one of the scariest things to see how a kid reflects war in detail."

The situation was interrupted by Ruzek who entered the room.

"Which kind of sense does this make? Who in hell locked her up, without doing anything to her?", he marveled. Erin, still pissed that he disturbed the situation rolled her eyes.

"That's what we are going to find out."

"I'm in the car", Adam said before he left the office.

Halstead sighed in confusion.

"But indeed. He's right."

They went away from the table.

"Why isn't there any sign of abuse? I mean, it's good for her. No question. But why does someone hijack a 6 year old to lock her up and supply her with food and toys? She isn't raped. Not a single scratch, just abandoned."

Erin bit her lips.

"Don't be too hasty. You don't have to abuse a kid to leave scars on a soul."

"Yeah, I know."

They looked at Molly, sharing a concerned view.

"What if someone wanted to protect her? You remember that hole she sat in when we've found her? There was nearly everything a kid could need. Dolls, stuffed animals. Trash of food, water."

"Or was it probably a pedophile? What if she isn't the only victim and the offender kidnapped other kids?"

"There's only one way to find out. We have to get the truth, hopefully with her help."

Halstead nodded, while pointing at the window.

"Well, I'm going to drive with Ruzek. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, we eventually go to the playground or do whatever she likes to visit. I'm off work for today."

"Okay. Bye now."

"Take care, of you Cowboy", Erin smirked before she reached for her coat and waved.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your reviews :) I loved to read any single word :) Thank you!

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

The upcoming day took a toll on Erin. Still tired from her night shift, she had to go shopping at a grocery store, afterwards spending hours at a sea life museum, before she met Halstead on a playground at 5 pm.

Yawning she hold her coffee while her other hand was building a sand castle with a shovel, she bought Molly at some toys r us before.

For the first time in 48 hours she was able to see a weak smile on Mollys face. Especially when Jay took her on his shoulders, preparing to help her for climbing at the monkey bars.

"She's better, isn't she?", he softly whispered after he pushed Molly on the swings and sat down on a seat place at the sandbox, while he still cheered her up.

"She used to love the sea horses. It was a good idea to spend the day there."

"Did she talk about her parents?"

Erin denied.

"No response. It's getting better until someone asks questions about her past."

"That's not good."

"Definitely not. But anyway, I'm done for today. If I have to drive home I can't guarantee for not falling asleep behind the steering wheel. I'm up since 48 hours."

Jay made a funny face, smirking at Erin.

"I'm going to take Molly to my place. But my shift starts early so you have to pick her up from my house."

But Lindsay, still yawning, didn't seem very happy about it.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to change houses again. Yesterday she was at the station, today at my home, in the evening at your house. Why not finding a better solution?"

"What do you mean?"

Halstead reflected her weak smile.

"Stay the night. I have a good couch."

Jays smile got brighter and brighter, before he giggled.

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"Which rules?"

"Your Dad's?"

"How can sleeping break the rules?"

Jay couldn't answer, because a blood- curling scream disturbed the discussion…

"Molly?"

**CPDCPDCPDCP**

They rushed to the scene as fast as they could.

The little girl was lying on the ground. Tears streaming down her face, while she hold her head, crying desperately.

"Honey what happened? What's going on with you?"

It was hard to understand her voice between sobs and crying, but it seemed like she was still in pain.

With Jay checking her food, Erin looked at her head which almost became swollen.

"I fell…It hurts so bad."

Both glanced at each other in concern. A broken leg would be the last thing they would need now.

"Molly, look at me. Can you walk? Are you able to move your leg?"

Instinctively she tried and succeeded, resulting two relieved detectives.

"All right. Good job. It doesn't seem to be broken"

But this didn't stop the kid from crying.

With a deep sigh Erin took a hold on her head, stroking her hair gently.

Motherly she gave her a warm hug, when Jay put his jacket around her.

Still in a mood of tiredness and exhaustion Molly placed her head on Erins chest. The constant beating of her heart did its best to calm her down. It reminds her on her own mother, on a time of safety and security.

"Thank you", Molly mumbled after a while, Erin still stroking her hair.

"No problem, honey. You're welcome."

Jay, who already started to freeze, tried to disturb the silence with a short cough.

"If you don't mind I'm going to take my car to pick you up."

Halstead just wanted to leave, when a small hand touched his own.

"Don't go. Don't leave me", the kid whispered with the voice of a six year old, resulting Halstead to look at her in surprise.

"He's not going anywhere. He's just getting the car to take us home."

She looked like she wanted to cry again.

"Hey munchkin, what if I carry you to the car, so you can join us both. How does that sound?"

She nodded in silence and spread her arms to get taken by Jay...

**CPDCPDCPDCPD**

"I miss my Mummy and Daddy."

Six little words which changed Erins face into a sad expression.

Just two hours later both detectives sat in Lindsays bedroom, still waiting for Molly to fall asleep.

Finally they reached the moment of getting further information about the case. The kid tried to open up. But they still had to be careful.

Erin forced herself to a weak smile, tenderly taking the girls hands.

"Look, honey. I know you might be scared and alone and Jay and I… we do everything to make sure that you're okay but in order to do we need some of your help."

With Molly giving her a sad glance, Erins heart started beating faster.

"Can you do us a favor and tell us who cared for you? After your mummy and daddy weren't there anymore?"

Her eyes got stuck on the carpet. She didn't show any sign which could lead to an answer.

"You can use to draw too", Halstead insisted which leaded to a first result. Suddenly Molly bounced from the bed, directly chosen the direction of the little case, Erin bought her before.

Skillful she picked up a self- painted picture, which she created at the office. Lindsay looked in surprise. She didn't see it before.

"Wow, this is pretty good", she praised Molly, when Jay came a bit closer.

"Indeed, you're a very good drawer. Would you mind explaining it to us?"

The girl nodded enthusiastic.

"This is the house he made me live in. I lived there all the time. In the basement. Since I'm young. Sometimes with Sammy. In the darkness."

She finally crawled on Jays lap, leaning against his shoulder.

"Who is Sammy?"

Molly pointed to a little sculpture with horns.

"Sammy is a doggie."

"Cool. How does Sammy look like? Is he small or big?", Halstead insisted to lead Molly to an specific answer. And it worked.

„Sammy is a Scottie. He's white and small."

„Okay. Was Sammy nice to you?"

"Sammy protected me. Until he…"

Mollys eyes started to fill with tears, while she nervously folded her hands.

„Sammy is in heaven now."

"Like your Mummy and Daddy?", Erin suspected, getting Molly to nodd.

"A man lived with you and Sammy. Am I right?", Lindsay made a little step closer.

But Molly remained in silence.

"Is this the men who lived with you and Sammy?"

„Yeah, and this is his wife."

"The men had a wife?"

Suddenly Molly started to cry.

„I don't want to go back. I don't want to. Please. Don't make me go back", she begged, until Erin put her hands on her shoulders.

"Shhhhh…. It's okay. It's alright sweetheart. You never have to go back there. Never. Do you hear me? We will make them paid what they have done to you."

Erin waited till she got calm again before she continued her questions.

"Okay, Molly. It's one of the last requests, then you'll get the longest good night story ever. Are you ready?"

„Yeah."

„This women and her men. How does one of them look like? We need only one. You don't have to describe them both."

The kid considered, before she started to speak again.

„She was thin. She has a ring on her finger. A blue butterfly. She had long grey hair and a peaky nose and a small mouth. Her name is Anna. She was big. Big and pale."

„She wasn't nice to you, was she?", Jay questioned with a soft voice. He don't wanted to scare her. The questions were already bad enough.

"She hates me. She was bad to Sammy. She says she wanted to burn me. Me and Suzie."

„Who is Suzie?", Erin wanted to know with a shaky voice unbelievable what came to hear ears.

"Suzie is like my bigger sister. I learned everything from Suzie. Until they took her away and I had to be the big sister for Hannah."

Erin and Jay looked at each other in shock. Not knowing what tot hink or say.

"Are Suzie and Hannah both girls like you?"

"Yeah. Suzie was 9 and Hannah will be younger."

„Younger than you?"

„Yes."

Erin was hiding her face with her hands, unbelievable what her ears had to hear, because everything sounded like a huge enduring nightmare.

„Okay, you did a very good job. Would you like to choose a book from the shelf? Jay and I have to talk. But we are right here, okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for everythinng :)

I hope you have fun while reading the next chapter

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

"Oh my god. This must be a never ending nightmare", Erin whispered, hiding her hands with her face, after her brain started to handle the news.

"But now everything makes sense. They murder the parents, so they can kidnap their kids. There must be plenty of other girls."

"They're waiting until they're old enough, so they kill them to hijack a new one. The younger one changed into the big sister to educate the sibling."

„Erin we don't know that."

"What?"

"We don't know what they're gonna do if they're old enough. Why would they put so much energy in abduction and growing? Just for killing them after 5 years? That's insane."

"But what about Mollys parents? They weren't killed. Both died in a car crash."

"Maybe, but what if these offenders take this as a chance. What if they exactly chose for those girls? It could be some psycho with a psychosis who had to alive the same as a kid. It would make sense."

"Losing Molly brings their plan out of order. They were already on their way to get a new kid."

"Or it means to kidnap two. One regular or another kid in Mollys age."

Lindsay shook her head, still in disbelief.

„Oh my god. We've got to call Voight. Immediately. This is so sick."

Erin grabbed her phone and squinted to her bedroom.

"Don't leave her side. Not a single second."

**CPDCPDCPDCPD**

"We gonna meet at the office at 8 am. Voight said we should keep an eye on her", Erin explained when she entered the living room, doors still open so they can hear any change from Mollys side.

Halstead took a sip of his beer, taking seat on the couch.

"She's sleeping like a baby. Better than yesterday. It's like she feels better with every passing minute in liberty."

"Yeah, it might be hard to let her go if we solved the case. I mean, first she seemed like afraid of going anywhere and now she's got fear to lose us. Strange, isn't it?"

"Sure. She's a tough little girl."

Erin looked at him for a long time and smiled.

"You gonna make a good father one day, really. This kid adores you."

"Same do you as a Mum."

Halstead came closer until he grabbed her hands and then it started to happen. His lips gently touched hers as they sink into a deep kiss.

Instinctively Erin closed her eyes, when they moved into her sideroom. Jay took off his shirt and put his hands on his belt. But Lindsay stopped before he was able to undress.

"We can't", she waved in Mollys direction. The girl laid peacefully in bed, no clue what was really going on with her guardians.

"Keep calm, Erin. She's not awake."

"What if she does?"

Jay smirked, a devilish smile on his face.

"How about the couch?"

There was no need for an answer. They ignored the thoughts in their brain, just doing what their feelings told them.

Lindsay ripped off his belt. Her fingers touched his bare chest, while he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Erin Lindsay", he softly whispered, risking a last protective glance to the six year old, peacefully sleeping on the mattress at the neighborhood room, before he focused his attention on his colleague to do what he already wanted to…

**CPDCPDCPDCPD**

"Voight was right. He won and we lost", Erin whispered in Jays ear, as a childish voice joined them, inviting Molly to jump on the couch where both spent the night before.

It was the morning after she broke the silence and his great evening with Erin.

"Uncle Jay pleeeasse wake up", the 6 year old squeaked, starting to tickle him and using him as a pony she went on a ride with.

Tiredly Jay rubbed his eyes and smiled weakly when Erins laughter filled the room.

"Can you be my horsy?", Molly asked with Jay whirling around, noticing the kid on his back.

"That means you wanna get a rodeo ride?"

"Yeah."

With Halstead sighing because of early awakeness, Molly got a ride to the bathroom, where she had the order to brush her teeth and to wash her face.

Tiredly Halstead walked back to a laughing Lindsay who was still sitting on a couch, dressed in her t shirt and blue jeans.

She smirked at him, but she got more serious when she pointed to the bathroom.

"We have to be more careful. They probably want her back. Don't forget, she knows everything about the case. She's a ticking time bomb."

"Yeah, but she gave us a perfect description of this couple. We are able to limit searching. It could help a lot."

"Definitely. But we shouldn't risk overstating Molly. She just feels better now. We must be very careful in asking further questions."

Halstead already wanted to leave to get dressed, when Lindsay grabbed his arm.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

„No words about yesterday, to no one. Just going on like normal, okay?"

"So we're going undercover?"

Erin smiled, boxing him on the arm.

"Absolutely."

"I'm ready. Can we eat breakfast?", a childish voice came from the bathroom when they both groaned but went to the kitchen, still deep smiles on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the slow updates. Anyway, I hope you like it :)

CPDCPDCPCDPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

"Halstead, what did you and Lindsay do with the kid? It's like she's been replaced. Totally different, not like yesterday", Ruzek entered the office for a meeting after he played the babysitter for a couple of hours. Molly waved at them from the side room, before she combed the hair of her doll again.

"Sea life museum. Only one evening and you get a brand new kid", Halstead joked, making everyone laugh, especially Lindsay, who boxed him hard.

"Honestly. It seems like she opens up", Erin explained, resulting a smile on Voights face.

"That's good but don't risk any deterioration. Working with kids always means to be very careful."

"Got it", Halstead confirmed, before Jin started to talk about further information.

"There are over 20 000 missing children in the US. More than 150 were reported missing during the last week", Jin explained into the round.

"How many of them lost their parents before?"

"Around 50, who also lived in foster care or children's home."

"That doesn't bring us anywhere. Can we say how many of them lost a parent during the last weeks?"

"I've got to work that out. But it probably needs a couple of hours."

Voight groaned in frustration.

"We don't have time."

"It makes more sense to search in the area of Illinois, doesn't it? I mean, with Molly sitting in this house in Chicago, why would they travel around the states?"

"You're probably right. We should concentrate on Illinois and the neighboring states. But what the hell are they doing with these kids after they submerge?"

"Sending them to east Asia for prostitution?"

Lindsay didn't share the theory.

"I don't know. Some couple who collect kids for developing countries? That doesn't make any sense."

"No, it seems more like a private issue, probably a bundle of child abusers."

Jin who already tiped on his computer raised his hand.

"Sarge, I got one hit, in Freeport. There is this girl. She's around 4. She's been parentless since one week. Her name is Hannah Parker. The parents died in a plane crash. She disappeared before they could send her to childrens home. She was reported missing around six hours ago."

"There must be some connection between the cases and one employee. Otherwise how do they get these information that fast?"

"We sent Burgess to patrol the house where Molly was found. No sign of someone coming back yet. There is no name of the lessees. House should be empty since 10 years."

"It must be a snitch. I'm sure they already know what we've found out."

"So they probably look for a new kid?"

"Or Molly", Halstead added which made everybody look to the little girl playing next door in concern.

"Jin, you search for any further information about parentless kids during the last 24 hours. They must be around 6, maybe older. And take a look at the phantom image. Eventually someone was reported as missing, who got a job in the social system."

"Will do sarge."

"Lindsay and Halstead, you try to concentrate on Molly. We need further information about the husband. Ollinsky and Ruzek will drive to this abandoned building, where we've found her."

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

"You were great, honestly. You did a very good job. These information might help us a lot", Erin praised Molly and stroke her hair as they finished the phantom image together.

The kid got quiet during the last hour but her eyes started to shine when she recognized Halstead, who just came in.

"Hey, can we go to the zoo? Please", she begged Jay, who looked at little bit overwhelmed.

"I'm sure he will. Remember, what we promised to you? After getting these work finished you got a wish for free", Erin smiled at her.

"Can you come too?"

But she denied.

"No, honey. I got work to do but I'm pretty sure you will have a great time with Jay. Molly searched for Halsteads hand and grabbed it.

"Don't talk about the case", Erin sputtered before Jay and Molly could walk out the door,

"Go, see you later. And watch yourself. Don't move near the polar bears. They have sharp teeth", Erin waved, resulting a loud laughing girl, who made a big smile since a very long time.

Erin smirked when she watched Halstead leaving for his car.

"Seems like someone discovered his fatherly side, huh?", Burges lauged, still looking at the cop and the kid.

"He's nice to kids. He already has a strong connection to her."

The conversation didn't got far, because it was interrupted by Sheldon.

"Ah, there you are. I already searched for you. Lindsay, you have to look at that. You won't believe what I've found out."

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

"There you go. Wanna get some ice cream?"

Carefully Halstead handled the popsicle to Molly who suddenly started to lick on it.

"It's strawberry. I love strawberry", she said while Jay viewed the rhinos.

"Look, there is the baby. See?", he pointed at a smaller one who was following the mob.

"It's cute."

But she didn't really see it. She just focused on the ground.

Halstead watched her with concern.

" Molly, are you alright? You look very pale.."

„ I don't know. I feel…"

Before she could end the sentences she started to vomit.

Overwhelmed Halstead took her on his arm and brought her to the trash, where she brought everything out, what went to her stomach before.

He gently grabbed a tissue to clean her up but it wasn't enough.

"Sorry, uncle Jay", she whispered when he threw the paper to the rubbish.

"You feel better now?"

She nodded in embarrassment.

"It's nothing bad. We just go to the restroom where you can wash your hands and face", he explained to her, directing her to the next possibility to get on water.

"Shall I waite or accompany you?"

"I'm a big girl. I can handle it", she winked with one eye, Jay still wondering what kind of brave girl she was, especially after all what she's seen during the last years.

There was no doubt that she could be in danger at that moment. The building was clear and the area seemed empty, cause the zoo hasn't much visitors at this time.

That's what he thought, when he waited outside for her coming back.

But then the seconds passed. They turned into minutes and after waiting for more than 5 minutes he made his way to the restroom.

"Molly?"

No sign, no evidence of a little girl.

"Come, on. This isn't funny anymore."

Worried Jay entered the room and opened the doors, as he stared at an open window.

But Molly disappeared….


	6. Chapter 6

„It's my fault, Voight. I should have joined her. Even in the rest room", Halstead whispered, after he a came back to the office, a long search behind him.

"It's too late. Accusations don't bring us anywhere", Hank answered while half of the cops looked at Jay with disappointed faces.

"But we know where she is", Jin closed the door, when pointing at the wide board.

"The phantom images matched to one of the reports. Her name is Anna Hamilton. She went missing around 4 years ago. And guess what? She's been as a social worker near Springfield. She was responsible for cases of child abuse and homeless kids."

"What means she has a strong connection to the field", Lindsay combined.

"Bingo. But that's not all. She got married to Alan Forester, who worked as a cop, but was suspended in 2008."

"Good work, Jin. So that means we got them."

In that moment, Dawson entered the room with a file.

"Great news, Sarge. One of my CI's has seen the kid at river road."

"That could match, because Forester rented a warehouse at the docks."

"Seems like they changed their hiding place."

"I'm gonna beat this son of a bitch. Let me handle it", Halstead snorted but was holding back by Voight.

"Fair play, Halstead. As always", he twinkled ironically, when he reached for his bullet proofed vest.

"We're swarming out. Halstead, you drive with Lindsay. Ruzek, Dawson and Olinsky, you're coming with me. And no risk. Always remember. We got kids in there."

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

The long way took a toll on Halstead.

Still blaming himself for losing Molly his mood was in a very bad condition.

There was an upcoming silence in the car. No one said a single word. Even Lindsay looked outside the window, obviously worried how the case would end.

Common as always they approached the scene in a quiet and careful way.

Efficient they pointed their guns to the door.

And then everything went fast. Voight waved at Halstead who kicked at the door, before they entered the building.

The grey haired woman started to scream, when one of the kids decided to run, aiming for Dawsons direction.

"Come her, get out of the way", Voight screamed at the blonde infant who matched to the picture of

4 year old Hannah Parker.

"Put your face on the wall", Lindsay shouted at Anna Sanders, when a black shadow stepped out of the dark. Even Voight started freezing when he realized that the man pointed his gun towards Molly Greenings head.

The kid started to shake and cry. She nearly reached the state of shock when she was found three days ago. Her mouth was wide opened when her eyes met with Lindsays.

"Let her go. Let my wife go or I'm gonna kill this kid with my bare hands right in front of your eyes", Forester pointed the gun at Mollys head, so much harder than he already did.

With Halstead still aiming from behind a secured wall, Lindsay started to speak.

"Don't do that. Honestly, don't make it worse than it already is."

"You don't know anything about me."

"You can have her. But first we want the kid."

Forester started to laugh ironically.

"Yeah sure. See, I'm not dump. I know the tricks."

Deep sighing Voight waved at Lindsay, guiding that she should let Anna Sanders go, what she did.

Meanwhile Jay pulled the trigger and then everything happened during seconds. Forester fall to the ground, when Sanders started running to him, reached for his gun, pointing it to her own head, which failed because Lindsay pushed her down and took the gun within seconds.

Mollys crying eyes met with Jays, who already put his gun in the pocket, as she made the last steps to him, falling right into his arms.

Hardly crying she took a hold on his sweatshirt when he started to rock her, soothingly stroking her neck.

"Don't look at him", Jay instinctively covered her eyes with his arm.

"It's over. All right now. All right munchkin", he tried to comfort her, worried noticing how Erin made her way to them.

"Is she hurt? Is she okay?", Lindsay screamed when she reached the scene.

"Just in shock", Halstead explained in a whispering tone, still holding a crying Molly, rocking her back and forth, before he carried her to the ambulance….

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

"How is the kid doing?", Voight asked, taken a mug of coffee when he took a seat next to Erins desk, glancing at her .

"She is worse off than ever. She barely eats and speaks, is hanging on Halstead like a dangler. She's really shocked after seeing Forester dead."

He nodded thoughtful, folded his hands.

"It's always hard for a kid. But…look, Erin. I've got to tell you something. Child service was here to get Hannah Parker. I told them that we still need Molly Greening for the case. But we can't keep her forever. Our station isn't a shelter for orphans."

Erin looked surprised, same does Jay who already came in.

"I know, meanwhile Molly has a place in your heart. And you love her. Both of you. But she has to find a home, needs a new place to live. As soon as we've found Suzie, she has to go. I gave child service about one week. As soon as Sanders is going to speak I have to get in contact with them."

The conversation was disturbed by some footsteps and a knock from the door. The kid looked at Voight. Not sure what she had already heard or seen, he put a fake smile on his face.

"May I get some paper for drawing, uncle Hankey?"

"Sure Molly. There you go", he handled her some sheets from Dawsons drawer, as she went back to the neighbor room.

"Okay, uncle Hankey. So we are aware about it", Erin imitated Mollys voice, making Voight rolling his eyes. Jay did bad job to hide the laughter behind his face.

"Look, Erin if I had the possibilities to let her move in with me I would use them. But sadly I'm a cop, without a wife who can take care of a first grader. I even did a very bad job with raising my own son. How would I be able to raise a kid like this? You and Justin are both out of diapers and creepy as it sounds but I'm not sad about it. Why not looking out for a good family instead of blaming the guilt on someone?"

"Waite, I didn't put anything on you. I'm just sick of telling her to move again, while she starts to feel like she has a home somewhere", she answered, before Voight left the room for answering to an incoming message.

Halstead who followed the whole discussion answered instead.

"Same to me, but Voight is right. We can't take her forever. Every passing day makes it harder to say good bye."

"Okay, so why not calling her social worker right now? Maybe she does a better job than the last one. Maybe not. I don't know what you think but if I were this kid, I would be scared like hell. If you evaluate the things she had gone through she earns a family with a mum who treats her like mother Theresa."

"Erin…"

"I'm gonna talk to Sanders."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for my late reply.

I still hope you enjoy the latest chapter :)

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

"Where did you take her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Erin walked in the interrogation room, hitting the table after Anna Sanders answered.

"Don't try to mess with me. We know about Suzie. And I'm sure she's not the only one. There might be dozens of kids like her. So, where did you and your husband take her? Answer me."

Even Halstead looked at Erin in surprise.

Never did he saw his partner in such an angry way.

"We have enough witnesses, enough investigations. But honestly, you are a women like me, who could have children on her own. Are you really that cold? It's not too late. Even in this situation you could change the penalties to the good."

Sanders swallowed loudly.

"Anna where is Suzie?"

To Erins sorrow she shook her head.

"I don't know. Really, you have to believe me. Alan always brought the girls alone. He never told me the place he brought them to."

"Are you kidding me? You probably hijack kids since more than 5 years, you put them in cells to lock them up and you wanna tell me that you don't really know about the reason? What are you? A slave?"

The women started to cry.

Erin just rolled her eyes, whipping her lids because of sleep deprivation.

"We can do that all night. We're more than five cops, so we can take each other's turn", Halstead put her under pressure but there was no reaction.

"I swear to you. If anything happens to that girl I can't guarantee for you and your life."

"Erin", Halstead muttered.

"Can we talk outside?", he grabbed her by the hand, leading her to the waiting area in front of the room.

"She must be joking. This can't be going on."

But Halstead refused.

"She?"

Jay pointed at his own head.

"What are you doing? This isn't my partner anymore. You can't behave like that. This was a threat to kill her. Erin, calm down okay?"

"Don't tell me what to do Halstead. Not you."

Lindsay suddenly went back to the room when her heavy behavour seemed to get the first success.

Out of nothing Sanders started to give detailed information.

"Her name was Olivia. Olivia Garner. It all started with her. She was Suzies bigger sister and we got her in Maine."

Erin closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Okay. Tell me everything about her."

"Alan said that we have to protect her. Her and Suzie. He told me that we did the best for these girls, because they had no parents. He considered that they would have a bad life at an orphanage. We both grew up in children's home. Alan and me. We just wanted to make things better."

"Why did Olivia disappear? When did you stop seeing her?"

Sanders searched for the right words.

"It was in September, around 2007. We went on holidays with the kids. It was such a beautiful forest on a lake. We had a good time but on the last day I got into a fight with Alan. He was beaten me up. So there were no questions anymore. We were driving home. But only with Suzie."

"Did you never ask about Olivia?"

"I was scared. And Alan was my life. I thought it was my task to protect these girls. So we put them in the basement and hide them from the outside world."

Erin closed her eyes. She was out of words and tried hard to fight tears.

"What could have happened to Olivia? How often did you go there?"

"Every time once a year, mostly in summer. I really don't know what he could have done with her."

Erins voice was shaky. With Halstead watching her in concern she asked the upcoming question.

"Did you kill this girl? Could you imagine Alan doing it?"

Sanders hair started to flow when she shook her head.

"No. There is no way he is a murder."

"How do you know?"

"Alan would never do that."

"Did you anyone met on holidays? Friends or family?"

She remained thoughtfully, but nodded.

"Billy. His name was Billy. Billy Milton. We met him before. He liked the girls."

"Do you know where he lived?"

" No, I wasn't allowed to talk with him."

"Okay, the lake you spend your holidays on… where was it?"

"I'm not sure but we drove to a small place between Chicago and Napaville."

"Good. I want you to focus on the last days. When have you seen Suzie for the last time?"

"I met my mum in Phoenix. Meanwhile Alan wanted to go on holiday with her."

"And you didn't join him?"

"No."

"And when you came back from Phoenix Molly was gone? How did you react?"

"Alan totally freaked out. He forced me to bring her back. As soon as possible. But I couldn't help so he asked some friends to find her. Later we got her back and drove to river road with her. Alan said we have to move."

"Did you know any of these men who helped Alan?"

Anna denied.

"No, I never got to see them. Alan didn't want company."

"Olivia and Suzie, Molly and Hannah. There might be more. Why did you always wanted to have 2 girls? Not only one?"

Sanders made a long break, before she continued speaking.

"Alan thought they would be alone, so the younger one could learn from her older sister. It's like rabbits. Rabbits live in packs."

"Jay, I need a short break. Can you take over?"

Suddenly Erin stood up and ran outside, being followed by a worried Halstead.

"Erin."

" Not now."

Annoyed she rushed into Voights office, immedietly closing the door, being watched by a surprised Voight.

"Lindsay?"

"Can I talk to you right now?"

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

"I can't believe this. It's like a never ending nightmare", Erin finished her talk, gently reaching for a tissue from Voights table.

After she told him everything, it was like a weight was fallen from her shoulders.

"She's sick. She's doing everything he wants. Even if he's already dead she would kill for him", Erin sniffled. Pressing her lips together she received a caring glance from Voights side, who looked at her concerned, while he gently took her hand.

"Erin, if you want to be removed from this case so be it. It's your decision. I leave it up to you."

But she nodded her head.

"No, I'm okay. It's just… horrific. And I always have to think about Molly and what she had gone through."

Lindsay wiped her nose, still watched by a worried Hank Voight. He barely looked at someone with a glance like this.

"Hey, kid. I'm sure you can do that. You're strong enough."

She nodded in agreement and just wanted to add something, when the door flung open.

"Sarge, we got a problem."

Voight mourned stressed, staring at Jin like his glances could kill somebody.

"What's up Jin? We're still talking here."

"I know and I'm sorry but it's urgent."

Voight waited for an explanation.

"I just… went to the cafeteria and…when I came back…I couldn't find her anymore", he babbled.

"What?"

Erin totally freaked out, jumped up from her seat.

"Are you kidding me? You can't even babysit a 6 year old? "

"I'm sorry."

"Good work, Jin. Congratulations. It just needed 30 minutes for you to fail", Voight answered ironically before he followed Lindsay to her office.

"Lindsay, Sanders told us…. Hey what's up with you", Jay asked in confusion, while Erins eyes started to fill with tears again.

"Molly left. We can't find her."

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

"How the hell did she managed to get out of here?", Voight asked himself.

"Burgess said that she recognized a girl, but thought it belongs to a group of pedestrians. Anyway, she told us that Molly looked pretty sad when she walked away", Ruzek explained in the open plan office.

"She possibly listened to our conversation. She came right in, when we talked about her staying at some foster home. She might be angry", Erin summarized.

"You don't think she got kidnapped, are you?", Halstead asked Voight who denied shortly after.

"Not sure. But it sounds more like a run a way, doesn't it? No matter what, we have to calculate everything. As far as we don't know how many participants are involved, we can't risk any recklessness."

"She might be afraid of being taken if childs service is gonna get her", Dawson mentioned, before Voight delegated the tasks.

"Lindsay, you and Halstead search at some playgrounds and the westside area. Dawson is coming with me and Ruzek and Olinsky are going to take a look at some stations and bus stops", Voight distributed the tasks, before everyone swarmed out at their different routes...


End file.
